


Light A Fire

by Minipudding



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipudding/pseuds/Minipudding
Summary: 电影后续文。麦迪文没有死，但也不知道该如何活下去。2016年7月旧文。CP为洛萨/麦迪文，斜线有意义。





	Light A Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 电影为主，部分情节出自官方小说《最后的守护者》，私设有。标题来自于Rachel Taylor同名歌曲。

麦迪文总在梦境边缘徘徊。准确地说，他陷于梦境的时间远比清醒时多。他常常发觉自己身处另一边而彼岸模糊遥远，他渐渐明白或有一天他将永远失去两个世界的联系，彻底融于黑暗。尽管从未停止过抵抗，但记忆越来越不牢靠，像有个什么人躲在里面玩着永远高他一筹的精妙把戏，冷眼旁观他何时会被压垮。

可这种感觉不同。尽管相似……又完全不同。曾经有过，在几年以前。绳子断裂，墙壁倒塌，而墙内……一片空白。自出生以来就扎根体内如影随形的那个波动，那时常震彻他头脑的声音全然沉寂了。他灵魂的一部分消失去了什么地方，而剩下的……他也几乎感觉不到它们的分量。一具空壳。

有轻柔的呼吸声。浅眠。这很奇怪，他的梦总是捉摸不定诡异疯狂的。很温暖。火苗的噼啪爆裂声响。一切都不对。

他意识到自己睁开了眼睛，同时抑制住轻微的心悸——某种条件反射。这是哪里？岁月几乎洗净了残存于此的魔法痕迹，空气中跳动着真正的火焰——他都快忘了它们应该是有温度的——微暗的光芒勾勒出的景象陌生又似曾相识。记忆率先认出了它，但理智随即喃喃着荒谬：他的房间。是的，曾经是，在他成为守护者以前和之后短暂的几年中。不是什么错位的梦，他很多年不做有关暴风城的梦了。也不是午夜时分误入的某个幻象。

他只是……不该在这里。他是卡拉赞的幽灵，属于永恒封闭的孤独。没人能打破这轮回。

可他在。他在暴风城的法师塔曾属于他的房间里，躺在床上，陷在一堆棉被当中。壁炉里最后一点木柴快要燃尽了，闪着半明不昧的光。床的一侧靠墙的位置有一把扶手椅，一个男人窝在里面，浅浅地睡着，尽管没有披戴盔甲，但那的确是在战场中休息的战士的姿态，肌肉紧绷，怀抱着把已出鞘的巨剑，仿佛随时准备迎击突然出现的怪物。

麦迪文张了张嘴。喉咙干得好像沉睡了几个世纪。他不确定自己是否发出了声音，但洛萨立即睁开眼睛，从椅子里跳了起来。

四目相接的瞬间战士屏住了呼吸，目光警惕地在法师脸上飞速游弋。后者注意到他背部微微弓起，右手已经悄悄握住了剑柄。

麦迪文闭了闭眼，颤巍巍地吸气，又呼出。“安度因。”他的嗓音听起来就像铁器刮过岩石。

战士的手缓缓放下了。奎尔扎拉姆的剑尖被拄在地上发出刺耳的锐音，他垮下肩背，突然间疲态尽显。他看起来比麦迪文记忆中苍老了不止十岁。

“麦德。”洛萨低声道，极其轻微地动了动嘴角，表情依旧是谨慎的，但那的确是个微笑，藏在重重帘幕之后，如果麦迪文不是那么熟悉他笑的方式的话一定会错过。

麦迪文移开目光，不是为洛萨疏离的态度，而是为那称呼本身的亲密意味和所代表的过往。洛萨走开将巨剑小心地靠在墙角，接着来到床边，抱住麦迪文的肩膀帮他坐起来，靠在床头的软垫上。

“把这个喝了。”友人递给他一个杯子，麦迪文接过来，将整杯茶一口气灌下喉咙，洁净的药草香味。上一次他从漫长的睡眠中醒来时，同样是洛萨守在床边，递给他这样一杯茶。不同的是，那时洛萨表现出的是纯然的喜悦。

“我在这儿躺了多久了？”确定自己能够清晰吐词之后，麦迪文问道。这问题没那么危险，他也确实想知道。

“好问题。”洛萨把空杯子从他手上拿走，耸耸肩干巴巴地答道，“两个多月。两个月十一天，准确地说。”他听上去轻松了些，甚至试着像往常那样开玩笑。“出人意料。我都准备好再等二十年了。”

麦迪文垂下眼，轻声笑起来。洛萨也笑了。

“可能还需要延长一下这个记录，”有艾泽拉斯雄狮之称的男人挑起一边眉毛，温和地提醒，“你的腿…暂时还不太方便。”

这听起来很愚蠢，但无关紧要。周围的一切都在证明这里并非他所期待的死后世界。为什么？他被魔像砸中，没人能从那样的伤势中活下来。除非……

“卡德加帮了大忙，如果你想问的话。”洛萨道，似乎猜出了麦迪文的心思，“关于这个还是由他亲自解释比较好，你会见到他的。”

麦迪文回忆起那个有一双令人印象深刻的大眼睛的男孩。果然如此，他能嗅出自己身上被施过法术的残留气息。大概耗了不少力气吧——那孩子凡事总会尽全力。但为何要这么做呢？此刻的麦迪文并不比一具尸体好上多少——他虚弱得吓人，全身骨头像被彻底打碎过再重新拼接起来的，那些可怕的裂痕几乎肉眼可见地布满他身体的每一个缝隙。

“莱恩…怎么样？”麦迪文问道。相比之下这更加重要。他没把握在这种身体状况下利用魔法获取消息，并且洛萨绝不会欺骗他。他已经准备好承受随之而来的责难和怨恨。

没有回应。他耐心地等了一会儿，忍不住用眼神催促洛萨。后者的身形在微光中似乎晃了一下。麦迪文的目光被吸引到暴风城指挥官胸口的一点星火上。那是一枚狮头胸针。它的位置那么显眼，洛萨显然从头到尾都没想要隐瞒它的存在。麦迪文好奇为何自己直到现在才发现，他熟悉那精巧首饰的每一根线条，每一个细节。

那是莱恩的配饰，统治者的象征。是唯有国王才允许佩戴的东西。

“莱恩……”

麦迪文缓缓念着挚友的名字，从未如此迫切希望自己的预感是错的。然而洛萨脸上一片空白。

“摄政王。”不知是几分钟还是几小时的漫长时刻后，洛萨简短地答道，一只手在那胸针上短短覆盖了一下，像捂住一个血流不止的伤口。麦迪文拼力理解着那个词，世界倾颓了。

“不可能，”他盯着洛萨的脸，理智告诉他他该相信但其他一切都在疯狂拒绝，“我记得……我记得我打开了通往暴风城的门。”

“的确是那样。”洛萨道，“卡德加后来告诉了我你最后的…行动，”他顿了一下，神色复杂，声音软下来，“城中的人们也一直议论着那天在暴风城出现的蓝色大门，他们从那里迎回了以为将要永远失去的亲人。”他淡淡叙述，话里并没有欣慰。

“但莱恩，你知道，总会把活着的机会先留给别人。”洛萨别开脸，拳头在身侧捏紧，“等我赶到的时候……一切都太迟了。”

一切都太迟了。

意识到的时候麦迪文已经伸出手，本能在驱使他立即作出某种行动。他掌心向上摊开，明亮的蓝色光芒伴随咒语快速涌出，但洛萨更快，仿佛自他们对话以来一直在防备这个动作。他的嘴被一只长满厚茧的手掌一把封住，同时正在施放奥术的那边手臂被抓住扭紧，粗暴地压下去，他的脑袋撞上床头板，发出响亮的砰的一声。

“你想干什么？！”洛萨大吼，麦迪文几乎听见自己骨头断裂的脆响。战士俯在他正上方，头发披散在脸旁，眼睛因为愤怒和疯狂灼灼发亮。

剧痛从后脑扩散开来。他在眩晕和耳鸣中听到一声咆哮，被堵住却尖利嘶哑，像只绝望的野兽，充满悲痛，不顾一切，他的喉咙在灼烧可那声音听上去奇异地遥远。心跳得接近极限，他眼前出现了黑点。

不知何时沉默他的那只手放开了，滑下去扣住他另一边手臂。奥术的光芒已经完全消失，但战士的双手依然如同铁条般禁锢着他，他四肢大敞地被固定在那儿，像只被钉死在门板上的蝴蝶。过去若有人胆敢这么对他，不论是谁他都会立即毫不留情地把对方掼到墙壁或柱子上。

他毫无反应，像具会呼吸的尸体般一动不动，眼中映不出任何事物。洛萨毫不在意地逼近了他。

“听着，”展现在法师面前的是一张领略过地狱景象的黑暗残酷的面孔，“无论你打算做什么都最好死了这条心。我不是为了让你做这事才把你从卡拉赞的废墟带来这里。你有什么资格逃避？”

泪水在心中干涸。麦迪文深吸一口气，咽下苦涩的耻辱。

“你说得对。”他静静道，没有任何表情。“审判日定下来了吗？”

洛萨的样子像是被人一刀捅进了肚子里，瞳孔在狂暴的怒容背后微微张大，随即痛苦地收缩。

“不会有审判，就目前来说。”战士低吼，一下子放开他，直起身来快步走到窗边，双手攥紧撑在窗台上，”所有人都相信你已在大战中死去，或是失踪。”

“而你不准备纠正它。”麦迪文缓缓道，责难之情溢于言表，“我猜这并非你召集六国代表共同商议的结果。”

洛萨以一个沉默的背影作为回应，或仅仅是种对峙。或许洛萨是在以这种方式提醒麦迪文他的身份，他们当中谁才是拥有话语权的那个——国王和犯人。真是这样反倒简单得多。

“安度因。”麦迪文轻叹，没有错认洛萨肩膀瞬间的僵硬。“告诉我，究竟有几个人知道发生的事？”

“……卡德加，还有塔莉亚。”片刻后洛萨不情愿地开口，“其他人有一天也会知道，但不是现在。”

“那孩子只是个见习法师，”麦迪文几乎是呻吟着指出，“而你和塔莉亚，暴风城摄政王和王后，你们无权代表整个艾泽拉斯的意志。”

“审判你不会改变任何事。”洛萨转过身，疲惫仿佛发自灵魂，“时间无法倒转，逝者不会回还……而战争远未结束。”

“我认识的安度因·洛萨不会为朋友掩盖罪行。”麦迪文乞求般喃喃道。告诉我你不会。

“你认识的安度因·洛萨不会眼睁睁看你死去，哪怕救回你的可能性只有万分之一。”洛萨毫不回避地望着他，苦涩但坚定地，“也不会在没有弄清事实真相以前妄下论断。”

那话中暗藏着某种祈求，一种微弱又顽强的期望。麦迪文推开那小小的诱惑，和迄今为止的每一次一样，选择了忽略。

“你打算怎么处置我？把我关在这里？”他转开话题，试图与国王而不是密友对话。“你会后悔。”

“我不后悔救你。”洛萨道。

“我可能会再度…失控。”麦迪文道，熟悉的恐惧在每一块肌肉下聚集。“只要我还活着。”

“如果不会呢？”洛萨歪着头，表情难以解读。

“不会？”麦迪文皱起眉头。他好奇那认知源于何处，洛萨从来都不是他们三人中最为乐观的那个，应该说正好相反。“什么意思？”

洛萨没有立即回话，眼中闪烁着麦迪文并不乐见的光芒。这通常代表他即将实施某个计划，多半是个针对他法师好友的恶作剧——不，这太荒谬了，麦迪文想。

意识到时友人已到了跟前，麦迪文后知后觉地仰头，刚好迎上一只大喇喇伸向他头顶的手，在疑惑于对方这么做的理由时后脑的头发被抚摸的感觉清晰传来，想要充分激起他的不快似地，那动作被刻意放慢加重了，好似他不过是只等待爱抚的乖顺的猫。

反应过来时咒语已从口中流泻而出，蓝色光芒如蛛网飞射而出围裹住了洛萨。上回——很久以前——这家伙胆敢这么做的时候麦迪文用同样的法术让对方从窗户里飞了出去，再加上一个缓落术，当然。随即他意识到受自身状况影响这法术可能达不到预期效果，而洛萨的行为过分故意，令人生疑。

他立即中断法术。什么都没有发生。他想要略施惩戒的对象正好端端靠着墙，没有摔倒也没有撞上窗户，只是样子有点儿狼狈，就好像之前正试图在一场突如其来的大风里站稳。

“还是这么讨厌被人碰到头发啊，麦徳。”那男人好整以暇地抱起双臂，笑得狡猾又无辜，“我给你梳过头发的次数明明比你自己都多。”

麦迪文观察着洛萨。战士身上还刻印着紧张的痕迹，但已渐渐被了然的松懈取代。他转而低头凝视自己的双手。除了几道细小的伤疤和被修短的指甲外没有任何不同。

“我的……法力在流失。”沉思片刻后，麦迪文缓缓陈述道。

他回想起之前那一次，操纵法术流向时那极其陌生的……迟滞感。即使洛萨不出手阻止他也不会成功的。没错，不完全是虚弱的缘故。这一次更加明显。简直就像回到了刚开始接受训练的时候，不，比那时更糟。

“你早就知道了。”他抬头重新看向洛萨，后者短促地点了下头，褪去笑容，不自在地望向壁炉。

“不知道你还有没有记忆，”战士缓缓说道，嗓音中有种全新的紧绷和沉重，“那时候——那男孩，卡德加用自己的身体作为活的管道将你体内的邪能抽离，而那似乎对你自身也造成了相当大的影响，你的伤口迟迟无法愈合，衰弱得也很厉害，我以为……”

洛萨停下来咽了咽，似乎在平复情绪。

“根据卡德加的说法，当时你的法力几乎同邪能融为一体，他没法将两者完全分离，好比打开了一扇再也关不上的门，直到现在也一直有东西在通过那扇门不断漏出去。”

紧张的沉默持续笼罩着房间。有一阵子麦迪文只是凝视着炉火。

“那男孩是这么说的。”守护者再度开口，若真有某场风暴存在过，这时也已消褪成为吞没他的平静麻木。“你就这么相信了？”

“直到刚才。”洛萨道，用余光瞥向靠在房间角落的巨剑。

“你觉得我可能会以其他面目醒来。”麦迪文道。

“没人能保证不会。”洛萨低声回答。

“你是对的。”麦迪文叹道。在这一点上他永远都能够信赖洛萨，尽管他除了欣慰歉疚以及一次次将对方拉入残酷的选择之外无以为报。“我很高兴你这么做了，”他补充，”但这……远远不够。”

他必须说下去，尽管洛萨的表情立即尖锐地扭曲，而徘徊在他舌尖的每一个字都足以击碎他的灵魂。

“没人能保证我以后的行为以及……可能的变化，”他再度强调，寄望于友人那向来为人称道的谨慎，“你必须杜绝后患。”

一阵阴郁的恼怒从战士脸上涌过。麦迪文看见那颜色极淡的蓝眼睛倏地暗下去，如同暴风雨来临前的海面。

“可能的变化？”洛萨歪着头慢吞吞重复，好似那念头荒谬可笑且答案显而易见，“我看不出会有什么变化。鉴于你体内不再有邪能，也几乎失去了法力。”

麦迪文咬着牙，屈辱席卷全身。那男人语调中充斥着虚伪的耐心和温柔，以及缓缓撕裂他内心的冷酷快意。

“明白吗？你不再是件武器了。无论是对于提瑞斯法还是敌人来说，你都不再有利用价值。你还能威胁到谁呢？”

野兽亮出利齿，将他逼入绝境，榨取他的痛苦畅饮入腹，用带血的嘴角朝他微笑。

一切都在眼前变得模糊且摇晃着。胃在翻腾，有个声音在他脑子里尖叫盘旋，盖过了洛萨的话音。

一边肩膀传来抓握的触感，那轻微的压力几乎令麦迪文发出悲鸣，他双手本能地集结起力量，以对待敌人的方式抛出。他听到一声痛呼和血肉之躯撞击硬物的声响，紧接着他清醒过来，放下双手，逐渐聚焦的瞳孔里映出洛萨的身影，后者仰面坐倒在墙角，一只手捂着胸口，头顶上方剥落的墙壁和脸颊上两道渗血的伤口正明晃晃地嘲笑着他。

“不甘心吗？”洛萨摇摇晃晃从地上爬起来，喘着气，用墙壁支撑住自己。“所谓的价值对你来说就这么重要？”

“……说点什么吧。”过了一会儿那男人低下了头去，像一把卷刃的剑，不再那么锐利地危险。

“你是你。”又一段空白的沉默之后，洛萨自言自语般道，“对我而言你一直只是你，即便你同时也是守护者或别的什么。莱恩也一样。”麦迪文的心因为亡故挚友的名字而抽痛，“我们确实需要守护者的力量，但我们并非只因为那力量才需要你。”洛萨望着他，仿佛一切那么简单，“为什么不能只是作为你自己活着？为什么那么坚持死才是唯一的选择？”

他没法回答。苦涩盈满喉咙。

不是没有想象过守护者以外的生存方式。在囿于高塔的漫长孤寂中，在神智耗尽行将崩溃的边缘，有过一些时刻，他允许自己稍稍分心，带着永远无法印证的好奇和疏离去思考猜测，想象那不可能拥有的人生，不是作为“工具”而存在的人生。

本不该存在的那粒沙子终于落了下来，经由洛萨的手，砸在他头上。他知道自己再不可能期待它了。腐坏的种子已然结出恶果，并且——洛萨不明白，从未真正连根拔除。

——为什么不能只是作为自己活着？为什么执意求死？

麦迪文笑起来。仿佛不是从自己体内发出的，尖锐沙哑的奇怪笑声，像某种鸟类垂死的哀鸣。

“不。”他挣扎道，一只手掩住脸。

“我没有选择。从来都没有。”（I have no choice.Never.）

 

 

壁炉里的火焰耗尽了最后一息。窗外风声呼啸。洛萨蹒跚走近，黑暗荒芜中犹如鬼魅。

“我恨过你。”那影子做梦般喃喃，像一个游魂，“恨到想亲手杀了你。”

麦迪文凝视那卸下了所有 防备的，曾是个父亲的男人的轮廓。卡伦的面孔浮现在脑海中。

“理应如此。”他听见自己的回答，比想象中要苦涩。

“我有时候不知道你究竟是谁。是守护者麦迪文，我的挚友麦徳，还是某个躲在暗处窥伺一切的恶魔。”洛萨道，声音仿佛来自遥远地底。

我也不知道。麦迪文想。每次我睁开眼睛，都不确定我是否还是我，而我还能看见这世界多久。

“那是我。”他答道，“那……都是我。”

头顶上方传来一声苦笑的气息。麦迪文感觉到落在自己身上的目光的分量，他注意到洛萨的眼睛那么亮，像坠落的星辰般闪光。

“你还打算瞒多久？”洛萨问道。

高悬头顶的剑终于落下。但麦迪文并未感到丝毫解脱。

“为什么到现在都不说？为什么不信任我们？”洛萨问，质疑着一切。

“……”

“为什么从来都不说？哪怕背负背叛之名，被所有人误解？”

“……”

“他从一开始就在那里了，对吗？”洛萨吸了口气，将麦迪文最可怕的梦魇和秘密缓缓吐出，“萨格拉斯。”

麦迪文猛地闭眼。只是听到那个名字也会令他受到影响。洛萨继续说了下去。

“卡德加在卡拉赞召唤过一些……幻象。他在其中一个幻象里见过他，他说那和你被邪能污染后变成的模样……非常相像。”

麦迪文只是听着。他该发怒，跳起来指责那不知天高地厚的小学徒的狂妄大胆，为那男孩胆敢触碰禁忌之物而总有一天他会被那好奇心所累。但他只感到延伸至指尖的麻木。

“我也曾见过他，在你陷入昏睡的那段日子里。”那话在麦迪文心里投下火花，但洛萨没有详述。“我以为我在做梦，可我从未能真正忘记。直至它……变得越来越真实。”

或许就是从那时开始友人心中埋下了怀疑的种子。但在之后很长一段时间里，洛萨对他依然是忠诚的。

“如果早些知道这件事，我们能不能阻止这一切发生？”

没有回答。

“就算你不希望莱恩为此分神忧心，”洛萨听起来似乎已经放弃，“至少你可以……试着相信我。”

过往的幽灵还在这个房间里游荡。他听见年少的他、洛萨和莱恩的欢笑声，亲密无间，仿佛延续至永恒。他闭上眼睛，因几欲落下的泪水而刺痛。

“我曾以为我能活着去了结这一切。”麦迪文最终答道，“对不起。”

 

 

洛萨久久定在那里，几乎要化身一座石雕。接着他俯下身来，黑色的阴影罩住了惨淡的月光。

几根手指摸索着触到了麦迪文的脸颊，小心翼翼，轻轻打着颤，几乎不像洛萨。战士身上金属、雨水和血腥味混合的气息扑面而来，熟悉又极其陌生。接着他的脸被一双粗糙有力的手掌捧住抬起，黑暗中洛萨的眼睛从未如此之近。

这不该是个吻。只是嘴唇和牙齿的粗暴碰撞撕咬。即便如此这也不该发生，不该是现在，此刻，以及从今往后。麦迪文全身僵硬屏住了呼吸，感觉到洛萨削短的胡茬和他自己的胡乱摩擦以及嘴唇破裂的尖锐刺痛，口腔里弥漫开血味。洛萨抓住他的手还在发抖，嘴唇和牙齿也在抖。

这的确是个吻。尽管没有柔情。他从中尝到愤怒，痛楚，尝到无以复加的沉重悔恨，尝到仿佛永无尽头的拷问、质疑和矛盾。他尝到洛萨痛苦的灵魂。

麦迪文放弃了挣扎，任由自己被压垮。他感到洛萨正将那灵魂注入他，填满他的虚空，激荡，呼喊，徘徊，形成新的内脏和血液，循环不息。

有什么东西落在了脸上。一滴，又一滴，很冷又很烫。意识到那是什么之后麦迪文不由伸出手去，又犹豫地停在半空。洛萨停下来，勉强吞下一声呜咽。

前一秒还强硬地禁锢住他的手掌迅速逃开了，麦迪文仰面倒在软垫上。洛萨半跪在他身旁的床褥里，屈起背把头抵在麦迪文胸前，单手捂住了脸。

如同倾听黑夜里无声涌动的浪潮。麦迪文仔细分辨着那被拼命压抑住又不断积聚高涨起来的什么东西的气息，心脏在胸骨后拖拽。但他除了小心翼翼不去打断之外什么都不能做。

潮水退去了。洛萨抹了抹脸，像个大梦初醒的人那样颓然起身，弓着背坐在床沿，有好一阵子只是定定地望着虚空中的某个点。双子月亮中的一轮在窗外悄悄变换了位置，柔和冰冷的光芒映出战士脸上新旧交错的伤痕，以及依稀的水迹。

麦迪文不由得伸出手去。微弱的蓝光亮起，伤痕消失了。洛萨惊讶地看着他，瞬间又转开，仿佛麦迪文的举动伤到了他。

“我不会原谅你。”他咬牙，“莱恩也不会。”

“我明白。”麦迪文道。

似乎就连这样的话都令洛萨倍感困苦。他把脸埋进双手，像是想清醒些，又放弃地抬头，重重呼出一口气，接着他挪动位置重新和麦迪文面对面。

“告诉我，”洛萨迟疑地问道，仿佛并不明白自己在要求什么，“你在做每一个决定的时候，想过我们吗？”

麦迪文的视线落到现任国王胸口的狮头胸针上，又转回到后者脸上。“是的，”他回答，疲惫得没法再思考或掩饰，“一直都是。”

洛萨俯向他。他的名字，那个昵称温暖模糊地落在他耳根附近。接着是吻。

仿佛只是之前行为延续的吻——依然粗暴，急迫，伴随太多情绪和无法成形的言语，然而那嘴唇在他嘴上碾压吞食的方式，吐息的节奏，带着令人恐惧的亲密插进发间温柔抚摸的手指，以及低垂的眼皮下几乎将蓝色虹膜吞没的瞳孔——又都与前一次全然不同，就像是……一个真正的吻。就像索求与渴望。就像他移居卡拉赞之前的某个夜晚，年轻的洛萨在他的感官记忆中烙下的，一个真正的吻所能包含和传达的全部。

甜美又恐怖的晕眩袭来。那感觉近似于堕落。

“不……”

简直如同多年前那个夜晚的重演。洛萨被推得仰面翻倒在床上，麦迪文支撑着坐起身，忽略突然变得剧烈的肩背疼痛，甩出一个简单的咒语，屋子重新被火光照亮。

洛萨半边身体落在床外，就着那种危险的姿势堪堪靠在床尾。有那么一会儿两人只是互相瞪着对方，气息散乱，狼狈不堪。而麦迪文眼见洛萨的表情由恍惚茫然变得清晰。

“还是这么……反应激烈啊，”洛萨勉强把自己调整成一条腿盘在床上的坐姿，歪了歪头，试图扯出个与之相配的笑容，“或许我该感激你这次没用法术？”

他失败了。面具滑落，不甘和受伤就在那里，避无可避。

“你在惩罚我。”麦迪文低叹，没法假装忽略对面男人濡湿的双唇在幽暗中微微闪光的样子。他恐惧地意识到灰烬之中仍有火种存在，时间欺骗了他，那渴求从未真正消失。

“你已经不是守护者了。”洛萨道，仿佛这样便能解释一切。

“是。”麦迪文承认，感到胸口再度被刺穿。

“那这次又是什么理由？”洛萨很快笑了一下，话音却透着绝望。

“……”麦迪文闭上眼，呼吸艰难破碎地刮擦过喉咙，“…我们不能。”

洛萨哼了一声，抬手胡乱撸了一把头发，仿佛在克制某种发作。他几度抬眼稍稍瞥向麦迪文，又立即挫败地移开。最终他还是问道：“为什么？”

“……你有爱人，安度因。”麦迪文道，那理由在他自己听来都苍白得可怕，“她们正与你相配。”

洛萨看着他，又露出那种凄然的笑。

“你和迦罗娜说过什么？”战士平静地质问，“甚至打开传送门把她送来我这里？”

麦迪文僵住了，随即陷入沉默。洛萨摇着头，爆发出沙哑突兀的笑声。

“和那时候多像啊，麦徳。你永远只会用这一种手段。”洛萨接着说道，苦闷盖过了嘲讽，“过去是卡莉，现在又是迦罗娜……这么多年了，你总在把我推给别人。”

“你爱她们。”麦迪文垂下眼，不带感情地指出。

“我爱她们如同我爱我的荣誉和使命。我爱她们如同我爱这世界的秩序。”洛萨缓缓道，始终没有将视线从麦迪文身上移开。“但我，”他喃喃，嗓音轻柔，冰冷，哀伤，“早已在深渊之中。”

“你不会不明白，我们没法…只是越过那些。”麦迪文低语着坚持，愧疚在啃咬他的灵魂，提醒他他没有资格获得任何东西。

“我没有说过你无罪。”洛萨道，从床尾起身靠近麦迪文，强迫他对上自己的目光。

“但我也十分了解你有多么善于独自背负所有一切，你的自尊、你的责任感和负罪感会怎样深刻影响你的决定和行为，以及你有多么固执。”战士，国王，以及挚友紧接着说道，“你可是一直在刷新我的认知。”

“不，”麦迪文低声喊道，太多的念头在脑海中互相追逐，但无一能够来到嘴边，“我发誓那不是全部的真实。”

他没法透露更多了。他胸中确实升起向洛萨坦白的渴望，向或许是这世上最后一个在乎他的人展示他的软弱和丑陋之处，他与生俱来的罪，然而当他面对洛萨那念头便很快像泡沫般破碎消散。本能让他竖起高墙，他告诉自己没理由让洛萨担负这个，可同时有个细小但顽固的声音在他心中迅速扩大。

因为他不会想要真正的你。他瞪大眼睛，感到这念头像剧毒渗入五脏六腑，扭曲他的灵魂，让他的血液变成黑色。

那么就告诉他，说出一切。那个恶毒的声音对他耳语，这样他就会离你而去。

“别，”他听见自己不知向谁发出的嘶声警告，要挣脱什么似地胡乱挥出去的一只手被抓住了手肘，接着洛萨写满担忧的脸出现在他的视线中。友人正单膝跪在床前微仰着头，以一个麦迪文经历中少见的角度查看着他的脸。

“我没打算逼你，”洛萨解释，“无论哪个方面。你怎么决定都……没有关系，”他的眼帘低垂了一瞬，仿佛在藏起失望，接着某种决心促使他继续抬起头，“我只想让你明白，对我而言你一直都是你，而我了解你是怎样的人。”他一字一句说道，仿佛要将这结论敲打进麦迪文心中，“如果你坚持那被污染后的样子也属于你的一部分，那么我也是见识过你最糟糕一面的那个人，这一点你不能否认。”

我比你以为的更加了解你。那男人无言地如此诉说。而麦迪文意识到即使被伤害得如此之深，洛萨最终仍在这里。

“至今我还会梦到那时的情景……在卡拉赞，还有…卡伦。”洛萨道，这时他的声音开始颤抖不稳，“我怀疑过你，恨过你，所有感情都不是虚假。”他凝视麦迪文，后者在那双最纯粹的眼睛里看见那些激烈情感的烙印，同时那里也映现着麦迪文的身影，“尽管如此我还是想要你活着。”

这坦白激烈而残酷，但或许也是这么多年来洛萨最为向他袒露的一刻。假如麦迪文对还活着这件事有过一丝一毫的庆幸，那么就是此刻。就算只有怨恨他也会全部承受。

“花了两个月我才得出结论。”意识到麦迪文暂时不打算给出回应后洛萨只是笑了笑，改用轻松些的口吻作为过渡，“我想过了各种可能性，包括最坏的。想听听看吗？”

麦迪文点点头。洛萨的手滑下去，轻轻握住他的手腕和半边手掌。

“我保证，”友人的嗓音变得低沉清晰，正如一位真正的国王在立下誓言，“如果有一天你担心的事成真——若有任何迹象表明那个恶魔仍将罔顾你的意愿把你当做他的傀儡，我会亲手杀了你。”他宣布，仿佛并不在乎那有多么残酷，“我以圣光起誓。”

若换做其他任何人大概只会感到深深的背叛。但对麦迪文而言这几乎是种最高形式的安慰。

“如果这最终没有发生——如果那恶魔已经放弃利用你，那么我期待和他在战场上会面。我要他付出代价，为所有一切。”他停住，咽下那憎恨，以诚挚的语调继续说下去，“世人会知道发生过的事，了解守护者的秘密和真相。如果我不能活下来给你一场公平的审判，总有人能。”

不，这不会实现，麦迪文想。记忆，预感，理性，命运，已知和未知，过去与未来，几百种杂音在他脑海中鸣响交织——仅此一次，洛萨的声音盖过了那些。他明白自己的高墙正为之动摇，也明白自己已经不能再期待比这更多、更好的东西。

“不考虑一下吗？”洛萨微微笑着，有些酸楚，“我都这么说了。”

麦迪文慢慢倒回软垫上。洛萨等待着。沉默再度降临。

“你可能想休息了。”洛萨叹了口气，看出麦迪文不会轻易应允。“我不在的时候别做出什么让你的老友难过的事，拜托。”他放开麦迪文的手，转而捏了捏法师的肩膀，摇摇晃晃从地上站起来，“我会再来的。”

就在这时麦迪文察觉到友人异样的动作和一闪而过的忍耐表情。“等等，”他喊道，随即变成了责问，“还有伤？怎么不早说？”

洛萨冻结了一瞬。“没事，”那男人嘀咕，若无其事转身去拿剑，“很快就能好。”

“就算现在我也有几十种办法让你走不出这扇门，”麦迪文盯着他，“你可以试试。”

洛萨迟疑了片刻，重重叹了口气，放下剑走过来，自觉地在床沿坐好。“怎么都瞒不过你。”他咕哝，偷瞥着法师的脸色，指指胸口某个位置，“就刚才那一下……大概有根肋骨裂了。”

麦迪文望了一眼床对面墙上的裂痕，压下自责，暗骂了一句逞强的混蛋。洛萨还在念叨着过度消耗对他不利之类的废话，麦迪文充耳不闻，坐直身体，单手抵住洛萨胸口，开始念诵头脑中仅剩不多的咒语。要不了多久他就会什么都记不起来了，到那时……

“你该直接告诉我。”麦迪文结束了施法，强忍住直接倒进床里昏睡的冲动，“趁我还能做这个。”

“那重要吗？”洛萨哼了一声，忽然抓起他刚刚收回的手，在他能够出声抗议之前把他整个人拉进一个时隔太久的拥抱里。

“安度……”

“留下。”洛萨道。

“……”

“留下。”那声音重复，在黑夜里孤独地回响。

麦迪文双唇紧闭。他没法仅仅是推开那怀抱，也没法信任自己在那令人几欲屈服的体温包围之下能够给出的任何回答。

“没人能孤独地活着，没人能孤军作战。再强大也不能。”洛萨低语，满怀敬畏与沉痛，“莱恩，你，我，任何人，都是如此。”

那拥抱的力量微微收紧了，仿佛在要求回应。

“留下吧，不接受我也没关系。”洛萨再度恳求。麦迪文体味着肩上那珍贵的分量，体味着这身躯之中蕴藏的意志力是怎样支撑起一切，体味着它的失去、痛苦和破碎。“留在这里，只是作为麦德活下去。”那声音快要消失般叹息，“也让我……多一些从战场活着回来的理由。”

洛萨没能看见身后的人是如何睁大眼睛，又不堪承受地闭起，没能看见那堵摇摇欲坠的高墙是如何因他的一句话悄然崩塌。他或许永远都不会知道麦迪文在这一刻体验着怎样的情感，下了怎样的决心。

即便将沙漏倒转，一切也无法重来。孤独能够摧毁任何东西，而珍惜之物所剩无几。

“留下。”

麦迪文犹豫地伸出双手，如同捧住一颗温热赤裸的心脏般，轻柔而笨拙地环抱住这个男人安静的，伤痕累累的身躯。

如果还能守住些什么的话。

 

 

“我答应你。”（I promise.)

 

 

End


End file.
